Summertime Record
'Summertime Record'Kagerou Project Perfect Guide (2016) (サマータイムレコード Samātaimu Rekōdo) is a song featured on the second album, meant as the ending theme of the project. It is also known as "The Story of the Spinning Eyes". It was voted the #1 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.https://twitter.com/jin_jin_suruyo/status/1165564570431152129 Background : The song is the official ending of the project and tells what happens with the Mekakushi Dan and with the characters after the end of the story in the good end. Jin's Comment : 「Even the secret base, even the adult-like plans : Surely, everyone remembers, somewhere. : Someday, once again, when the time comes for the signal to ring again――」 : Summer. : The choking heat causing my heart to throb, : laughing with friends over silly things, : believing that I’ll be able to encounter something never seen before, : the childhood when I ran around outside. : The world of that time shone tens of times brighter than it does right now. : The world that I came to know is unexpectedly boring, : and by no means have I been able to encounter, : the exciting world that I sketched up in my dream. : But, isn’t it possible that『that』is : something that adults can’t find anymore? : Suddenly, I think of such things. : That time, when my eyes seemed to spin with new discoveries every day. : But, somehow, I’ve completely forgotten about the feelings of that time. : I wonder what was it that the boys and girls saw and encountered, during that summer. : Isn’t it possible to encounter that exciting『something』again, someday : Just by slightly having expectations, I have a feeling that, : the summer that I hate will become a little bit more enjoyable. : This is the last song. I created it while thinking of「a regular summer」. : 『If I can encounter a summer like this again, somewhere』 : Please listen to it while remembering.Mekakucity Records Booklet Information * Bass: Shirakami Mashiro *Drums: Yuumao * Vocal Assistant: Zukio *Special Thanks: Mizuku, highspeed_F Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Lyrics= (Unofficial Translation) It's been fine weather yesterday and today, so we watched the clouds It's weather that makes you lazy, and slowly closes your eyes It seems it's hard to remember "that" so easily now, As we've been getting older ever since... In our adult-imitating plans, we made curious signals "Guess we should go, today is a war"; we took hands in opposition The irrational was natural, forced upon us the lonely; Lost as I was, it put me on the verge of depression Part the tall grass, glare at the blurry sun And you, you said it like this: "If you're lonely, come here!" Even the feelings that were born from knocking on noisiness, Come to mind and wither; "Is it just an illusion?" Gathered at our secret base, we just say how fun it was Let's remember that simple time, and tell our stories... The jet stream soars by, and we cried, "It's so dazzling" What did your face look like then? I don't know why, but I just can't remember... The hurtful reality ran off at a quick pace The today we chose is common, but about to crumble Yesterday and today are extra innings; adults are too cowardly By now, it seems we've come to realize that... The ideas of a revolving world, a withering, blazing sun above The heat-haze shimmered; "Don't forget - now, move on..." Filled with impatience, we dreamt repeatedly of tomorrow No going back, but to the world ahead; "We'll change it..." "Remember, it's all over. Our secret base, our adventure..." And when we were lost that day, those stories as well... Those children, all alone, gathered to make a plan, and again today, it went into motion "May we find each other again." "Refreshing," we said together; the summer sky is crystal clear Let's breathe in, trying not to cry, and say our goodbyes... Gathered at our secret base, we laughed that summer day; "Remember it somewhere else, and perhaps we'll meet again..." So I'll draw it, again and again... "I guess it must be goodbye, now." "You won't forget again, will you?" "Don't worry. I couldn't forget a tale like this." "I wonder about that. I bet you'll have completely forgotten by tomorrow." "And is that so bad? I mean, if there are better days to come..." "But we'll meet again somewhere, won't we?" "Of course we will. Well, I'd better be going now." "Right. I'll see you later."Translation by vgperson References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Records